A bitter sweet parting
by Rabbitwolf
Summary: *Mild Spoilers of end game and party bark* When all the adventures are done, Sten takes his leave of Morrigan. If you read please leave a comment/review so I can learn from this experiance. Anonymous allowed.


The arch demon lay slain, the whole of Fereldan rejoiced at its escape from disaster. There was no longer any reason for him to stay. His sword and honour were returned to him. No reason at all, yet he felt the desire to wait, just one more day before departing. There was something he still had to do.

Over the course of their small party's adventures he had watched Alistair and Zevren play court to their leader. Small gifts, gestures, phrases, all bespoke of affection and desire. It was not entirely like this amongst his people, yet it was also not quite as bad as he had informed Morrigan. Yes, there could be somewhat violent encounters, but that was not his way. It was the way of his people, yet inside he was probably was soft and gentle as the kitten Leliana had once observed him playing with.

If he did not settle it now, he never would, and that would be a battle scare unable to heal. Summoning his courage and ensuring his face was set in a neutral expression, he took off to search.

Her door was partly open, the light from the candles and fire within spilling out into the hall way. Walking forward he placed a hand upon the wooden frame and looked in tentatively. Her back was too him as she arranged her belongings upon the bed, stowing each with care and affection into her backpack, discarding those items that were broken or useless. The fire light caught and flashed of the silvery mirror she picked up and clutched to her breast before wrapping it in a spare robe and stowing it away.

He must have made a nose, a sharp intake of breath at seeing affection and pleasure play across her half turned features.

She spun sharply, the ends of her fingers covering in ice as a half formed spell came upon her lips. Noticing who it was, she let the spell fade and stood upright, bold and proud.

"Yes. What it is? Can you not see I am packing to depart?" Her voice was sharp and cold, yet he was not so fooled any more. He had witnessed the softening of her nature. The more she and their leader had talked, and exchanged small tokens, her demeanour had become more caring. She still traded barded comments with everyone, but he was almost certain these were more a defence, one to prevent any getting close and hurting her.

"I to am departing," he said gravely looking down at her. From his height, he could not but see the ample curve of her breasts, barely hidden within the folds of her robe. "however, before doing so I came, to say good bye."

This startled the young swamp witch. The expression on her face was one to be treasured, just as he treasured the one when he told her, jokingly about qunari mating rituals.

"Why seek me out?"" she asked turning back to her packing. "We have not been so close a friends have we? Have we not fought upon our long travels?"

He could no longer see her face, as it was turned away from him again, and lowered, but he could see the tension on her back.

Taking a chance he stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him with a push of his foot.

The slam of wood against wood, made Morrigan stand abruptly upright, and turn around again.

"Qunari fight as a way of courtship," he said taking one step with his long stride, to stand in front of her. "Though I know this is not the way with humans." He paused looking a little shocked and a light blush colouring his dark cheeks. Reaching into his belt pouch, he pulled out a long golden chain, the light of the fire turning the metal red. Before she could protest, he reached out and clasped it gently around her neck.

With a gentleness he usually hid from others, he laid one hand upon her cheek, his thumb under her chin, to tilt her face upwards.

Golden eyes looked up at him, a mix of emotions playing across her features; anger, surprise, shock, fear and gratitude.

"Wh-what is this?" her voice faltered a little, but quickly recovered it harsh, defensive tone. "Do you think I am some gentle flower you can suddenly decide is worth your time?" Morrigan tried to turn her head away, to hide her eyes from his, but the qunari's long fingers reached beyond her cheek to her neck, which he held firm.

"You are a flower perhaps. But one that is strong and resilient. One that flowers even in the depth of winter." Sten closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions, surprised by his own response. "I merely wished to say good bye. To let you know you proved you were an able warrior. And a beautiful woman." Now was not the time to tell her about the portrait he'd had commissioned. One that caught Morrigan in all her wild fury and beauty. That was something he would treasure log after he'd left these lands.

In a single deft movement, placed his other hand around Morrigan slender waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips briefly against hers, gently turning his head to nuzzle her shoulder with a soft growl in his throat. Just as abruptly, he released her. Stepping back he turned away from the witch, opened the door and stepped out into the darkened corridor beyond, drawing the wooden door shut behind him.

Left alone in her room, Morrigan stood, her body trembling. Emotions raged within her; burning rage at Sten's transgression, shock at his action, dismay that it was so brief and many others chased themselves through her mind and body.

A log in the fire place split with a popping crack, making her jump, and awaken from her ponderings. Turning quickly back to her belongings, she pushed them all into the backpack, no longer caring about their arrangement. She was already with child, and anything else would complicate matters.

With a hand stroking the fine chain around her neck, Morrigan took one last glance around her room. No nothing remained behind, then she too stepped out into the dark corridor and into a future alone.


End file.
